Valentine Suicide
by aquafreak
Summary: A Kirihara Valentines tribute. Ann cannot forgive Kirihara from the day he made Kippei's injury worse from their match. But can she put it aside when she knew Kirihara commited suicide on Valentine's Day? T for emergency purposes. Reviews please!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oji-samaaaa!

* * *

" _Why did you bring me here, Akaya?_ " she asked him.

"_ Because there is something I want to tell you. _"

"_ If you have something to tell me then, why here? _"

" _Because no one's here but us. _"

" _Say what you want to say._ " she said, crossing her arms.

" _I...I..._ " those were the words he can only say. After a couple of minutes, she got annoyed.

" _I, what? Please hurry up or else my parents will punish me for being late! _" she had a point. Besides, dusk is already approaching.

" _I wanted to say this to you a long time but, I love you Ann. Will you please be my girlfriend?_ " after he said those words, he held her hand a put a rose on it. But because of the cruel fate, she shook his hand off hers and threw the red rose to the ground. She looked away, avoiding Kirihara's gaze and said the words that made the demon's heart be wounded so much.

" _I'm sorry for saying this Kirihara-kun but, I won't allow you to do that._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _I don't expect you being my boyfriend after what you did to Kippei nii-chan few months back. _"

" But- "

"_ DON'T EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER THAT CURSED DAY! You don't know what I've felt while I'm watching that cruel match between Rikkaidai and Fudomine... I'm alright with the defeat of my brother's team but I can't take it anymore when I see my brother hurt!_ "

" _But I can't just break Yukimura's promise to- _" he was once again cut off.

" _I know about not breaking promises, but can't you at least do that without getting my brother back to recover from the hospital?_ "

"**_ I'M SORRY OKAY! I WANTED TO DO THAT NOW AND I REGRETTED ALREADY MY ACTIONS BUT I DON'T HAVE A TIME-TRAVELLING CONTRAPTION TO DO THAT! _**" he shouted to Tachibana, eyes getting bloodshot. Ann dropped her purse in surprise while tears formed from her eyes. After a few minutes, Kirihara's no longer on bloodshot mode. "_ I'm sorry Ann, I didn't mean to-_ " he apologized, picking up her purse but Ann got it already.

" _Don't even think about apologizing and coming back to me to forgive you, Kirihara-san. I've already heard and had enough._ " she said in a different tone. She readied her hand to slap him but she forced herself not to and Kirihara prepared himself to be. " _I don't know what else to do to you. Don't see me anymore..._ " she said, and ran.

Kirihara cannot forgive himself for what he did from that day on.


	2. Lost of focus

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oji-samaaaa!

* * *

" Game to Hiroshi, 5-2. " the referee called. Kirihara was not able to pull off his Devil self neither his bloodshot mode. Yukimura went inside to talk to Kirihara to give the results of his observation to him.

" Nice to see you having control of yourself, Kirihara. But much to my dismay, you're letting Hiroshi get the game. "

" So what... " he answered. " Heh, it's just a practice match. Not a big deal to me anyways. "

" Not a big deal? _Just _a practice match? " he said angrily. " You said this yourself that beating a regular in a practice match can be a good start to your dream! "

" HAH! Yukimura-sempai, I already gave up on that. **YOU**, Sanada-sempai and Yanagi-sempai already wrecked it last year. Do I have to live on it when it's crushed into pieces, eh? Do I have to care? "

From what the sophomore said, Yukimura can't take it anymore. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it towards him. " You _have_ to because you still have a chance and that is when you take over the tennis club and no one can take it away from you! We won't be there for you by next year, so straighten up you moron! " Sanada and the others knew this is already a bad situation. Niou and Sanada came inside the court and kept the furious Yukimura from berating the Junior Ace.

" Seiichi, enough! " Niou said to the struggling captain.

" My business here is done. Besides, the game's over and I cannot do anything about it. So please excuse me, morning practice is over for me. " he said and walked away to the locker room and got himself ready for school.

" From the looks of it, it is most likely that Kirihara was distracted. " Yanagi said. It is true of course, he haven't recovered from the depression since yesterday.

* * *

It was already lunch time and Ann knew that there will be a sea of people at the cafeteria so she made herself a bento this morning.

" Hey Ann! Want to join us here? " her classmate Shimada asked.

" Yeah. " she nodded and smiled. As she took her seat at the table near her friend, her phone vibrated. She excused herself and got out of the classroom and found out that it was an incoming call from neither of her contacts.

" Hello? "

" This is me, Akaya. "

" How did you get my number? "

" I had Koharu from Shitenhouji to trace your number. So please. I'm terribly sorry from yesterday and for your brother. "

" No matter how many times you say that, I will never forgive you. " she said, hanging up. She sighed and stared at the nearby window at the hallway and found out that her phone is vibrating again.

" **DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I'VE SAID A WHILE AGO? I SAID I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! **" she shouted to her phone.

" Ann. This is me, your brother. " said the reply. As she looked around the hallway and saw her fellow students staring at her, she hoped that she won't get detention on this. So she covered her phone and crossed her other hand that his brother will not hear it.

" Well, what are you looking at huh? Is this your first time seeing a girl shouting to someone while having a phone call? Mind your own business you people! " she shouted.

" What was that shouting at me about? " Kippei asked.

" Ah, I thought you were someone else. Why did you call? "

" I just wanted to. Oh yeah, I have something here for you at the hospital and I want you here after your practice. "

" Okay. Bye. "

" Bye. " he said, and hung up. She returned to the classroom like nothing happened. While she was heading to her classroom, he bumped on a boy a few inches taller than her.

" Watch where you're going you imbecile- oh it's you Ann. " Ibu said.

" Sorry! Ah, Ibu-sempai. Say, do you want to accompany me to the hospital later on? "

" Do you need to go to the infirmary? "

" No, not that. I mean Kippei nii-chan wanted to see me after the practice on the females Tennis club and I just wondered if you wanted to tag along. "

" My. That will be wonderful. Since I had a lot of time in my hands, do you want to be accompanied to your classroom? "

" Well, sure. " she smiled. After they reached her classroom and opened the door for her, girls suddenly went to Ibu to sign autographs.

" **AAAAAHH! IBU-SEMPAAAAI!** " the girls screeched and went to get their notebooks to be signed.

" Hey! Let me in! Ugh-can't breathe! " Ann said and finally managed to get away from the sea of girls.

" Who is it? " Shimada asked.

" The first call was a stalker and the second was nii-chan. "

" A stalker? "

" Yeah. But we shouldn't worry about that now, let's just have lunch. " she said.


End file.
